


Mine. No matter what.

by filikesfleury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Airports, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks of Killings, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mob au kinda, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filikesfleury/pseuds/filikesfleury
Summary: Set in a fictional world; Swinlind. Anton comes to Swinlind and settles in with Tuukka. Meetings in the mornings. Also unnecessary research of goalies in suits.





	Mine. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a larger work of mine that I need to do some major editing of so enjoy this part that I love! :)

Tuukka shook off his coat before grabbing both of the coffees and standing across from the luggage carousel. He stood there looking out into the distance, before turning around the big windows behind him. Tuukka took a few more sips of coffee before the noise level grew dramatically and then quilted down within 35 seconds.

People were walking around, signs were waved to alert loved ones, in some places it looked straight out of a chick-flick. If only it had more roses, more love, maybe during the middle of the day and some music it would be complete. Tuukka finished off the rest of his coffee and turned around to throw it away. 

Anton came up behind of him, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Boo!” His thick Russian accent stressing on every syllable. Tuukka whirled around and pushed Anton’s coffee into his hands before giving him a hug and trying not to have a heart attack.

“That’s the only time you will ever be able to scare me,” Tuukka said a smile playing on his lips. Anton buried his head in Tuukka’s chest, clearly sleepy or just wanting more human contact.

“I will never let live that down,” Anton replied, Tuukka’s shirt muffling his voice. Tuukka rolled his eyes knowing that Anton couldn't see and started walking back to the cafe to get everything to head out.

Henrik was just finishing cleaning up when the two goaltenders normally nestled in Boston sleepy strolled up. “I don’t even want to know, just remember to meet us all up at 7 tomorrow so we can all have breakfast or something,” Henrik exclaimed as he pushed Tuukka’s bag into his arms. Tuukka rolled his eyes but looped his arm around Anton’s shoulders.

“So how was the trip?” Tuukka said his voice the softest it had been in a while. A long while. Anton coughed before he pulled a bit away from Tuukka.

“Tiring, long, crowded, crowded. It was very squished.”

“Well, I don’t know how I feel cooping you up in a car for about 15 minutes to get to the hotel.” Tuukka’s voice was laced with a bit of concern. Anton twisted his head so he could look into Tuukka’s eyes.

“No, no, no. You good, I just felt squished. You doing fine, don’t stress out.” Tuukka smiled and pulled Anton closer to him.

The drive back to the hotel was short, sweet and silent. Rain started to patter on the window and thunder + lightning tagged along for the ride. Tuukka every so often looked over to see how Anton was doing. It was a simple exercise done after the first rainstorm of the season a few seasons back.

Anton looked out the window with the face of a 3-year-old. He watched the rain drip down the sides of the glass when there weren't any lightning strikes. The orange lights on the highway turned into circles in the windows, as they were smudged on the windshield.

Tuukka smiled and continued to look at the road, focusing on the drive back to the hotel. There wasn’t any music on and no one made an effort to put any on. Plus Anton had been thinking about it, and he didn’t really want to listen to Metallica and get a headache before tomorrow. 

Quicker than anyone had anticipated, the boys rolled into the parking garage and sat there. Well, Tuukka took his time getting out of the car but Anton jumped out like a 3-year-old. He paced over to the ledge to see the rain dripping down into the city. Once Tuukka got out of the Porsche Panamera something or other, he stood by Anton and dipped his head down to his shoulder. 

Anton leaned into the hug and walked over to the staircase, ready to pass out any second. Tuukks followed close behind, holding a few doors open when the doors were blocking the way of the flow. Tuukka nodded to the receptionist before grabbing his room key out of his pocket and running down the hall, challenging the sleepy Russian. Anton tried to run but tripped over something and is now lying on the floor. 

Tuukka came back to where Anton was laying face first on the ground and helped him up, walking back to their room. Tuukka unlocked the door and motioned for Anton to follow in first. Anton walked in, rubbed his knee and turned on the lights.

The lights were dim, the night sky fully loaded. Both men walked in, their minds fuzzy with sleep. There was only one bed, a collection of pillows thrown on the floor would suffice for a second bed. 

“Pick where you want to sleep, I could care less,” Tuukka expressed as he loosened his tie and started to take off his socks and shoes. Anton nodded and brought his backpack with him to the restroom to get changed.

When he came back, Anton was wearing a grey compression shirt and a pair of sweats. Tuukka sat down on the counter, yawning as he waited for the coffee to brew. “Have you decided where you want to sleep?”

“Why such a big deal?” Anton snickered as he placed his bag down on the couch, rummaging through the closet by the bathroom door. 

“Sorry,” Tuukka surrendered his hands as Anton smirked. 

“I’m sleepy,” Anton yawned and grabbed a pillow from the pile before flopping face first on the bed. He scooted over to the side and lay down, humming a little tune.

Tuukka finished his cup of coffee and turned off one of the lights before walking into the bathroom. By the time Tuukka gets back from brushing his teeth and splashing his face with more cold water that really is necessary, Anton is lightly snoring. Tuukka can’t help but smile as he digs through his bag to find a pair of pyjamas.


End file.
